The present invention relates to image display apparatus and particularly to the stand-attaching structure of a large-screen plasma display apparatus for stably setting up the same.
In recent years, as a result of components made less expensive, manufacture technologies improved, and the pursuit of visual comfort of users and appeal for them, the screen sizes of liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus have been increasing.
Particularly in the case of the PDP apparatus, which can often be increased easily in its screen size, models with 40-inch screens or larger are becoming common even for home use. However, the PDP apparatus weighs more for structural reasons. A PDP apparatus of the 40-inch type weighs about 30 Kg, and the weight of a 50-inch one reaches 40 Kg.
Therefore, a large-screen PDP apparatus is required to have a stand-attaching structure capable of securing the apparatus to a stand. For example, FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 in JP-A-2007-134825 disclose examples of fixing a PDP apparatus to a stand.
With FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, the following describes a stand-attaching structure employed in prior art PDP apparatus and its drawbacks.
FIG. 5 is a perspective rear view of a PDP apparatus where a prior art stand-attaching structure is employed.
FIG. 6 depicts a leg portion of the prior art stand to which a main frame is fixed.
In FIG. 6A, the leg portion of the stand to which the main frame is fixed is depicted perspectively. FIG. 6B is a sectional view of the leg portion to which the main frame is fixed.
The PDP module 1 of the PDP apparatus has an outer frame 3 attached around the periphery thereof. To support the PDP module 1, two vertical main frames 12 are fixed to the outer frame 3 and back side of the PDP module 1 with screws. One face of each main frame 12, provided with two screw holes formed therethrough, is fastened to a leg portion 140 of a stand 12 with screws 141a and 141b as shown in FIG. 6A and FIG. 6B. The securing of the PDP apparatus to the stand shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2007-134825 cited above is similar to the above manner.
However, this attaching structure poses the problem that the apparatus may wobble greatly if the weight of the PDP module is large since only a single face of each main frame 12 is fastened to one of the leg portions 140 of the stand 14 with screws. Especially, in the case of an apparatus for home use, it is necessary to secure the safety and reliability of the apparatus by enhancing its quake resistance. However, adding reinforcing members for this purpose causes the drawback of raising the manufacture costs.
The present invention was made to solve the above-mentioned problem. Its object is to provide a less-wobble, high-safety, high-reliability, and low-cost stand-attaching structure for a large-screen image display apparatus.